1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for attaching a radiator to a vehicle and more particularly, to an apparatus for attaching a radiator to a vehicle in which the radiator includes projections which extend into corresponding openings in the vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art devices for attaching a radiator to a vehicle, the vehicle body has a bulkhead frame for interconnecting the front end parts of a pair of left and right front side frames. The radiator is located in a space defined by an upper frame member of the bulkhead frame and the front end parts of the two front side frames. It has been usual with this type of attaching apparatus to bolt or screw the radiator to the front side frame on each side through a stay projecting laterally from each side surface thereof.
In the foregoing prior art apparatus, since the respective stays are on both side surfaces of the radiator and project outwards in the lateral direction, there is a problem in that the main body of the radiator cannot be made large in the width thereof, and in addition, since the stay on each side serves as a cantilever type support, there is a problem of ensuring the strength thereof without increasing the weight of the stay. Additionally, since it is necessary to fasten the stays to the vehicle frame with bolts or screws, the fastening of the radiator is carried out from the inside of the rear of the bulkhead frame, and thus the working efficiency is poor.